


Apartment 5C

by arya_lynn



Series: Drakengard 3 omegaverse [1]
Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My First AO3 Post, not my OC, three cheers for overly convoluted aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arya_lynn/pseuds/arya_lynn
Summary: Lyth liked to keep her head out of trouble. Between college, being an alpha, and living with her chaotic friends, she never really had time for it. But when her friend's sister's boyfriend calls her up at 3am asking for help, she gets more than she bargained for.





	Apartment 5C

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YunalescaSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunalescaSakura/gifts).



> Lyth is not my character, she's my friend's. my first post and it's this wild au i came up with years ago... whoops... i try to edit my works as best i can, but it's hard being one person... let me know about any typos or grammatical errors pwease!

The sound of her phone going off was what woke her. Lyth groaned, slapping her hand down on her nightstand and searching for her phone. She opened her good eye and swiped to take the call.

"Yeah?" she slurred, rolling onto her back.

"I tried to recreate that dessert you made that one time, and now I have something that looks like oatmeal and not cake batter," the voice on the other end said. "Send help?" Lyth sat up, rubbing her face and massaging her scar.

"Who is this?" she mumbled, irritated that someone was calling her about cake at two in the morning.

"Dito, Five's boyfriend," Dito said. "Unfortunately," he added with a sigh.

"The hell you doing making cake at two in the morning?" Lyth grumbled.

"Can't sleep," he told her. "I ate all the sweets and Five won't get up so I thought I could do it myself. Apparently not."

"Okay, what did you put in it?" Lyth asked with a sigh.

"I, ugh, I don't know," Dito said awkwardly. "I can't really remember."

"Okay, just throw away what you have and start a new one," she said, starting to get irritated.

"Uh, I don't think I can make what you did so, uh, could you, uh, maybe help me?" She could almost hear the smile on the other end intended to persuade her. She knew who he was, at least somewhat, and had to admit she was a little jealous of Five for having such a cute boyfriend. She thought again about how Five wouldn't wake up and smiled to herself.

"Fine," she grumbled, trying to keep up the air of irritation. "Where do you live?"

"Uh, 679 Vincent, apartment 5C," he replied. "Hey, thanks."

"Don't worry about it," Lyth said, getting up and grabbing a shirt. "Be there in 10." Dito hung up and she pulled on some shoes and pants. She stumbled up the stairs, refusing to turn the lights on. She opened the door to the main hallway and turned towards the living room, half following the stench of booze and Zero. As expected, Zero was passed out on the couch, an empty bottle of scotch in one hand and the television blaring. Lyth turned off the TV and headed to the front door, grabbing her keys as she walked by.

It was chilly for a July night and she almost regretted not grabbing a jacket. Her car looked better in the dark than it did during the day, the numerous dents and discoloring harder to see. She sighed, trying to minimize the squeak of the door as she got in. She drove in silence.

The door of the apartment building was glass with several bullet holes covered with tape. The lobby was as shabby as expected and the stench of poor omegas and betas clogged her nose. The elevator was no better. It creaked as it took her up to the fifth floor and she could barely breathe. She clenched her fist, struggling to keep in the frustration the smell of so many omegas caused. The elevator door creaked open and she stepped into the grimy hallway. She could almost feel the whole floor sleeping, their soft breathing. She took a deep breath and walked down the hall until she saw what she was looking for.

5C.

She hesitated, nervous that she was going to wake up the whole floor of omegas. Just as she was going to let her knuckles connect with the flimsy door, it was pulled open.

Dito was a whole head smaller than her with a fluff of brown hair sticking almost straight up as if he was trying to make himself look taller. A sickeningly sweet smell rolled off him and filled the hallway as he looked up at her with those bright gold eyes. The smell almost reminded her of Six right before he went into rut.

"You're taller than I remember," Dito said out of the blue. Lyth was taken aback but recovered quickly.

"And you're shorter than I remember," she replied, letting a smirk work its way onto her face. Something about that smirk he gave her mixed with that intoxicating smell sent lightning up her spine.

"So are you gonna come in or are you gonna stand there all night?" he teased, stepping aside so she could enter the apartment. The moment she stepped over the threshold, the stench of Five hit her. It was musky and damp, reminding her of the one night stands she used to have. The feeling of needing to leave, of not being welcome hit her like a truck and she almost left right then. Dito must have seen the look on her face because he smiled and closed the door behind her, locking it with an ominous click.

"Sorry it smells like Five in here," he said, brushing past her to what Lyth assumed was the kitchen. "She insists on scenting everything. It's kinda annoying when I don't want to be surrounded by her fucking stench."

"Was I that obvious?" Lyth asked, awkward as she watched Dito hop up onto the counter.

"Nah, most alphas aren't really comfortable around me ‘cause of her," he said with a shrug.

"I see," she said, leaning back against the counter and watching Dito's legs swing back and forth. "So, where's this mess you called me over for?" Lyth asked, rubbing her hands together. Dito smiled, dull nails scrapping hard against the countertop.

"I'll be honest, Lyth." He looked back up at her, intense golden eyes glittering. "I didn't ask you to come over ‘cause I wanted some cake." The smell of heat suddenly hit Lyth like a wall, rolling off Dito in thick waves. She licked her lips, feeling sweat drip down her back. Her school work had kept her from doing anything besides eating and sleeping so she had spent her last two ruts alone. She knew it was coming; could feel the frustration building up in her. Living with three other alphas had made it especially obvious. She wanted it badly, wanted him badly.

"Then, uh–" Lyth licked her lips nervously "–what did you ask me to come over for?" She knew the answer even before Dito spoke.

"I dunno if you can tell or not, but I'm going into heat." The smirk he gave her mixed with the look he had sent shivers up her spine. "And I don't wanna ask blubber bags to give me a hand."

It was the situation of her dreams.

A cute, willing omega near his heat, her going into rut. It was like she was living in a dream. But she hesitated.

"Dito–"

"Don't worry about her," he said, cutting her off. "She couldn't care less who I fuck." Dito wiggled his hips and licked his lips. "And besides, you're going into rut, aren't you? Let's be honest, you wouldn't even care if you knew me, would you?" His voice was like velvet in her ears, his scent the sweetest thing she had ever smelled. She felt a weird tug in her gut as she moved to stand in front of him. Her fingers itched to feel his skin as he threw his arms over her shoulders, pulling her close so he could breathe her in.

"Mmm, you smell so fucking good," he purred, nose against her neck. "Like you're on fire." Lyth hesitated before putting her nose to his neck and breathing him in. He smelled of rot and death and heat. She had never smelled something so good in her entire life. She wanted so badly to throw him down against the counter and fuck him right there, but she held back. Her hand moved to grip his side before it moved back to its place on the counter.

"You can touch me, you know," Dito teased, fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of her neck. Hesitantly, Lyth let her hands come up and brush against his sides, eliciting a snort from him. She let her hands rest against his porcelain skin and her breath caught.

He was so soft, his ribs clear against her fingers. She longed to dig her nails in and mark up that perfect skin.

"God, you're such a fucking tease," Dito growled against her ear sending shivers down her spine. "Aren't you going to fuck me like the omega I am?"

And that was it.

Lyth's composure broke; her nails dug into perfect skin, flipping Dito so he was on his stomach, his ass against her crotch. One hand dug into his skin, drawing blood, the other tugged her sweatpants down. She bent over him, taking his earlobe between her teeth.

"And you call me a fucking tease," she snarled in his ear, grabbing the small bulge in his shorts as she ground against him. He moaned softly as she put more and more pressure against his erection. She pulled his shorts down roughly, almost tearing them in her haste. Her fingers slipped between his cheeks, feeling the wetness there.

"You're so fucking wet for me," she snarled, biting down hard on his shoulder. The noise he made when her fingers slipped into him was nothing short of lewd. His moans were like honey to her ears as she worked him open.

"If you keep moaning like that you're gonna wake up your girlfriend," she purred, voice like velvet in his ear. "What do you think she would do if she saw you like this? Bent over a counter being fucked by some other alpha, hm?" Dito stuffed his fingers in his mouth, but another equally loud moan escaped him and Lyth smirked.

"Be careful, Dito, we wouldn't want to wake up blubber bags, now would we?" Dito nodded eagerly, his fingers covered in saliva as he bit down harder. Lyth pulled her fingers out of him, dripping with slick. She held her hand in front of his face and he eagerly replaced his fingers with her slick covered ones.

"I think you're ready for me, don't you, babe?" she purred. Dito whimpered at the emptiness until he felt her press against him. "Mmm, I want you to beg for it." Her fingers slid out of his mouth and gripped his face roughly.

"Please, I need it, please Lyth, just fucking fuck me please," he stammered, words flowing from his mouth with ease. Lyth licked her lips as she lined herself up with his hole.

"Mmm, just cause you asked so nicely," she purred, pushing into him roughly. A choked sound came tumbling out of Dito's mouth as she set a brutal pace, pounding into him again and again. Her fingers wrapped around his throat, squeezing lightly before pulling him up so she could stand up straight. He fell forward, leaning against the cabinets for support. He struggled to breathe as her fingers tightened slightly, the fast and brutal pace she had set not helping.

"Mmm, you're so tight, babe," she growled, leaning forward to bite his neck. She sunk her teeth almost instinctively into his soft skin, blood rolling down his neck onto his delicate chest. She growled against his skin as she moved as fast as she could, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the small apartment. She was just so close, the feeling of Dito getting tighter a sign of the impending end.

"Shit, I'm so close, babe," she growled through clenched teeth. She released his throat and gripped his hips in her iron grip, pulling him back to meet her every thrust.

"Fucking shit, you're so fucking big," Dito blabbered, one hand coming down so he could stroke himself. Lyth batted his hand away, grabbing his length and giving it a few tight strokes before he came.

White coated the counter as Dito came, Lyth's hand milking him of everything he had. He clenched down around her and that was it. With an animalistic growl, Lyth orgasmed, her knot swelling as she came. She bit down hard on his neck as wave after wave hit her, white coating his insides.

After her high left her, she realized where she was. She was in the apartment of her friend's sister, knotting said sister's boyfriend. And oh god, had she marked him? The situation of her dreams was quickly becoming the situation of her nightmares. Dito was limp in her iron grip. She pulled him up and set him down on the counter next to the mess they had made. He looked up at her with lidded eyes, a faint smirk on his red face.

"That was really good," he slurred, licking his lips.

"No, it wasn't," Lyth snapped, beginning to panic. Dito sat up, now alert.

"What do you mean, it was really good for me?" he asked giving her a quizzical look.

"I knotted you just as you were going into heat in your girlfriend's apartment and I fucking marked you oh my god." She was blabbering now, running a hand through her hair as her knot refused to go down. "This is a fucking nightmare, oh my god. If Five wakes up we're so fucked, oh my god, I'm gonna have to get a new place to live–"

Dito's lips smashing into hers caught her off guard and she jumped. He pulled away and smiled.

"It's fine, Lyth," he said. "If Five freaks out, who cares? I'm not her property and I hate that bitch anyway. If she wants to fight you over me, you would definitely win. So there's nothing to worry about." He hesitated before looking at the counter then looking back at Lyth. "Well, besides that." She laughed despite her nerves, letting her nose fall against his neck so she could breathe in that sickeningly sweet scent.

"When do you think your knot's gonna go down ‘cause I'm really kinda hungry," Dito mumbled, nose in Lyth's hair.

"Dunno, never knotted anyone before," she said with a shrug. Dito leaned back and looked at her with astonishment.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah?"

"You've never knotted anybody. Nobody."

"Nobody."

Dito laughed before he kissed her again, shoving his tongue in her mouth. The kiss was quick, parting as only a few seconds.

"I just took your virginity," he said with a snort. Lyth gave him a look and he shrugged. "Sorta. Well, your knot virginity or whatever the kids are calling it these days." Lyth laughed.

The feeling of hot liquid spilling out of him was what told her it was really over. She helped Dito down from the counter so he could get some food while she cleaned the counter best she could. The amount of cum on the counter from her was astonishing. She didn't even know she could produce that much even though she had had sex during a rut before.

After she had finished cleaning the counter and herself and Dito had eaten, he showed her to the door.

"Hey, sorry you have to leave like this," he said awkwardly, leaning against the door.

"Nah, it's fine, I understand," she said with a shrug.

"Hey, um, maybe… do that again sometime?" Dito asked with a smirk. Lyth smiled back before nodding.

"Yeah, sure."

She had a feeling this wasn't going to be the last time she went to apartment 5C at two in the morning.


End file.
